


In which Shawn gains new incentive to frequent the gym

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and a "chance" meeting in a locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Shawn gains new incentive to frequent the gym

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment!fic on my LJ. For andieshep's prompt: _"Shawn get's a glimpse of Lassie's goods in the gym showers and catches himself staring in interest. Go nuts..."_

Shawn wouldn't exactly say he'd been stalking Detective Lassiter. He'd been telling himself he needed to find a new gym for weeks, really, and if he just so happened to see Carlton walk into a particular establishment of work-outery while he was minding his own business outside that new smoothie shop, was it his fault he trusted Lassie's judgement on such things? And besides, Shawn never turned down a new venue for tormenting the other man. (The station was beginning to get a bit old-hat.)

By the time Shawn had been through the whole boring "Welcome to our Gym" tour, he couldn't spot Lassie anywhere. He'd spent the whole tour finding the best spots to keep himself in line with the mirrored walls (that way Carlton would never be deprived of the sight of Shawn, grinning right behind him). But now he couldn't find the detective. Not by the bench press, or the elliptical machines or even the treadmills. With a disappointed sigh (but definitely NOT a pout) Shawn made his way to the locker room to pick out a locker. (No trip was totally lost if Shawn got to use a label-maker)

The locker room was mostly empty. One guy in the corner was in the process of tying his cross-trainers and Shawn could hear at least one showerhead running, but other than that he figured his locker selection process would go uninterrupted. He reached the end of the first row of lockers and moved toward the back of the second. He was passing the open shower area and figured he might as well check it out.

Honestly, he'd given up on spotting Lassie in the gym that day. He couldn't help it if the shock of finding the man still there caused his jaw to drop. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact Lassiter was currently standing under the only occupied showerhead, completely naked.

Lassiter was positioned in profile to Shawn, his arms up and running shampoo through his hair. Shawn swallowed hard as he watched the water run down Carlton's arm toward his right armpit. Some of it continued its journey, sliding down along the hair of Lassiter's chest to create a sort of glistening effect over his pecs as he turned toward Shawn to rinse his hair. Shawn found himself following the path of a particular drop of water as it slipped along Carlton's sternum and kept...going...south...

Carlton Lassiter: Full Frontal. Shawn's heartrate sped up as if he'd just spent the past hour in a Spin Class instead of on an introductory tour. He stood, mesmerized as a large, soapy hand followed the path of that lucky drop of water and slid southward...

"Uh...Mr. Spencecus?" Shawn jumped with a yelp and twisted to face the reedy kid who'd sold him his membership. "I forgot to give you your coupon book."

"Thanks!" Shawn managed to say with a grin as he snatched the booklet from the gym employee. The kid beat a hasty retreat and Shawn turned...to face an angry Lassiter, wearing nothing but the towel...wearing nothing but a towel with his arms crossed across his still glistening chest...

"What the hell are you doing here Spencer?" Carlton grumbled before moving around Shawn to get to the locker next to him. Shawn tried very hard to ignore the way the towel nearly slipped off as Lassie reached for a stick of deodorant on the top shelf of his locker. Shawn gulped and forced his leer into a grin as he realized Carlton was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Picking out my locker!" Shawn answered brightly. He slapped his label (S. Spencecus) on the door of the locker right next to Carlton's. Carlton stared at it for a long moment before his face twisted into an annoyed expression.

"I've got to find a new gym," Lassiter muttered to himself as he grabbed a shaving kit and moved off toward the row of sinks and mirrors. Shawn edged along after him, looking for a way to stay out of the mirrors for a change.

/end


End file.
